Memories
by kimmuts
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! RachelElizabethElla :D CSI crossover. Rachel and Nick, are they gonna try?
1. Default Chapter

****flashback*****  
  
"Rachel!" Elizabeth yelled. "Could you get that?"  
  
Rachel was sitting downstairs with loud music on and she didn't hear Elizabeth. Elizabeth did hear the music and she decided to get the phone herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Am I speaking to Rachel Greene?" the voice on the other side of the line asked. Elizabeth told the woman who she was and went downstairs to give the phone to Rachel.  
  
Elizabeth enter the livingroom and turned down the music. Rachel was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Rachel there's a phonecall for you." Elizabeth said. She woke Rachel up. "Phonecall." Elizabeth said once more.  
  
Rachel grabbed the phone and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, this is Rachel Greene."  
  
"Hello, you are speaking to Amanda Willows. I'm afraid I don't have good news for you." Amanda stopped speaking. Rachel didn't say anything either.  
  
After 10 seconds Rachel gave up and said: "What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid.." Amanda said slowly, "I'm afraid your mother has had an accident and had severe injuries. The doctors weren't able to save her. She died. I'm sorry."  
  
"That must be a mistake."  
  
"Your mother's name is Jennifer Simon? "  
  
"Yes." Rachel said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not a mistake. However, we do need you to identify her." The woman said as sweet as possible, she heard Rachel was sobbing and didn't want to upset her more. "Maybe you should find someone to comfort you. Someone from the police department of Las Vegas will get back to you."  
  
"Las Vegas?" Rachel sobbed. "What was she doing there?"  
  
"I don't know, miss." Amanda said. "Someone will get back to you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Elizabeth had been cleaning the livingroom in the meanwhile. Rachel got back into the livingroom. Elizabeth was cleaning the table and said:  
  
"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you to clean up your mess!"  
  
Elizabeth was getting pissed off, she'd told Rachel so many times to clean up her mess.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
Elizabeth turned around and stared right into the red eyes of Rachel. She saw tears on Rachel cheeks.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Elizabeth asked and she sat down on the couch. Rachel walked into Elizabeth's direction and she fell down on the knees right in front of Elizabeth.  
  
"It's mom." She cried and her head fell on Elizabeth's knees.  
  
"What is it than, Rach? Calm down." Elizabeth rubbed Rachel's back for a few minutes. Rachel cryed and didn't stop.  
  
"Shhh, Rach. Try to calm down and tell me."  
  
Elizabeth kept rubbing Rachel's back until she finally lifted up her head and yelled:  
  
"She's dead!"  
  
Now she cried even harder. She sank down on the floor. Elizabeth got teary eyes and couldn't believe what Rachel just told her. Jennifer dead? That must be a mistake.  
  
"That must be a mistake, Rach. Who called you?"  
  
"Someone from the police department, they asked me whether Jennifer Simon was my mom. I need to identify her." Rachel cried.  
  
Elizabeth lifted Rachel up and hugged her. She felt so sorry for Rachel and kept hugging her until Rachel finally stopped crying and slowly pushed Elizabeth away.  
  
"I'm okay now." Rachel bravely said. "Really. I just needed a big cry. Someone from the police department from Las Vegas will contact me."  
  
"Las Vegas?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm still confused about that part too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The woman told me mom had an accident and had severe injuries and couldn't be saved."  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
"She didn't tell and I didn't ask." Rachel said. "I'm gonna get things straight. I need to be alone for a while, okay?"  
  
Rachel walked upstairs and Elizabeth didn't see her until the next day.  
  
****end flashback****  
"I often miss them, Elizabeth." Rachel said.  
  
She and Elizabeth were looking through old photobooks and other stuff. Rachel was looking through an photobook her dad gave to her after he and Jennifer had split up. "So you'll always remember us.that's what he said."  
  
Rachel showed Elizabeth a picture that had been taken just before the split up. They were all on it; Mark, Jennifer and Rachel.  
  
"I often miss him too, Rach." Elizabeth kissed Rachel's forehead. "Look at this one."  
  
Elizabeth showed Rachel headshot of herself.  
  
"It's amazing! When was it taken?"  
  
"8 years ago I think. It was a gift from me to your dad. I gave it to him, just because. No reason. He loved it. He kept telling me how beautiful I was. I told him, this was just a start. Then I took out an envelope with more pictures."  
  
She gave the same envelope to Rachel.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Rachel said after looking at the pictures Elizabeth showed her. The pictures showed a naked Elizabeth, there wasn't much to see, because Elizabeth was lying on her stomach on most of the pictures or she was covering everything up. She smiled.  
  
"You are beautiful, Elizabeth. My dad was right. These pictures look great. I think I can guess what happened next." Rachel continued.  
  
"Do you?" Elizabeth asked. "I guess I don't have to continue than."  
  
"Please do!" Rachel said.  
  
She loved hearing stories about her dad and Elizabeth, most stories we much greater than stories Jennifer used to tell about herself and Mark.  
  
"Alright, I guess you are old enough.Well, I guess your dad couldn't resist me. Which was pretty cute. Mark had his ways.he often wanted to have sex, when I didn't feel like it. He could always turn me on so we'd still have sex. His eyes.and god.sorry. You probably don't want to hear about our sexlife." Elizabeth continued which a big smile on her face.  
  
"I don't mind actually. But I'd rather hear the end of the story first."  
  
"Oh well, not such a romantic thing.her threw the pictures on the ground and started kissing me and before I knew it we were lying on the kitchentable.."  
  
"Kitchentable?" Rachel laughed.  
  
"Oh yes." Elizabeth said and she laughed too. "Like I said, your father had his ways. You name a place in this house and we've had sex there.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We used to make love everywhere. The shower or bath were our favourites, that's where Ella was conceived. I'm not sure on what day or what time, but we were in a "bath-mood" that week."  
  
"That's probably why Ella loves taking a bath so much." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Can I start?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Naming places?"  
  
"I was just kidding about that Rach!"  
  
"I know, but I want to know a few places. Bedroom?"  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"Kitchen? Couch? Bathroom? Car? Hospital?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Hospital?"  
  
"Even at County. Remember my words: don't ever marry a doctor who works at the same place you do. You'll get crazy and need sex sometimes.even during work or in a break."  
  
"You are bad Elizabeth."  
  
"I know." Elizabeth said. "Don't you need to study? I remember being pretty busy during my 4th year of medical school."  
  
"That was in England." Rachel teased.  
  
She knew Elizabeth didn't like being referred to England when they were talking about med school.  
  
"Stop it." Elizabeth said. "I'm taking a break from looking through these albums. Ella needs to be picked up from school soon too."  
  
She got up from the bed and waved Rachel goodbye.  
  
Rachel picked up the books and took them to her room. She smiled. Elizabeth was certainly something, she thought to herself. 


	2. Willows

Like this chapter and the previous chapter, all chapters will start with a flashback. This chapter is a CSI crossover.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy reading. Feedback is appreciated.  
**flashback**  
  
Rachel had permanently moved in with Elizabeth and Ella after her mother died. She went to Las Vegas to identify the body, Elizabeth went with her because Rachel was afraid and she didn't want to go alone. Rachel went into the room where her mother's body was stored. They rolled a gurney out of a "closet", as Rachel calls it, and Rachel had to identify Jennifer. They had planned to arrange the funeral after the identification, but there was no way they could do it. A woman named Catherine Willows, wanted to talk to Rachel before she left. Catherine Willows was a Crime Scene Investigator. She wanted to talk to Rachel in private and Elizabeth had to wait on the hall. Rachel came out of the room, upset and crying. She sat down next to Elizabeth and hugged her. Elizabeth comforted her. Catherine came out of the room a few minutes after Rachel.  
  
Elizabeth took Rachel to their hotel room in Las Vegas, where they were staying. Elizabeth asked what had happened and Rachel told her that Catherine was insinuating that someone had killed Jennifer.  
  
"Can you understand I got upset?" Rachel cried. "What if they had told you that dad was murdered? What would you do?"  
  
"You mother had an accident, right?"  
  
"Yes, but they found a drug in her blood. She was sedated before she crashed into a tree."  
  
"I can see why this Catherine person thinks your mother was murdered. Can't you?" Elizabeth said. "And I can also see that you got upset. I would too."  
  
"I understand." Rachel said. "But I can't believe it." She started crying again.  
  
"Rach? I think we should help Catherine. I won't let her send me away again. We need to help her. Don't you want to know whether it really was an accident or a murder?"  
  
"I guess I do.." Rachel hugged Elizabeth. "Let's go."  
  
**end flashback**  
Rachel and Elizabeth loved talking about the past. Rachel loved hearing stories about Elizabeth and her dad and Elizabeth loved it when Rachel wanted to hear stories. Rachel didn't tell many stories about Mark, simply because she couldn't remember much. Elizabeth worked much and Rachel went to school, but they made time to talk about the past or other things. They had two evenings in the week scheduled for a "meeting". Rachel put her homework beside her and Elizabeth would stop thinking about work.  
  
"I'm thinking about dropping out." Rachel started the meeting. "What?" Elizabeth said. "You fought so hard to get in to med school! You can't give up."  
  
"I'm not sure whether I want to do this. I think law school is cool too."  
  
"Swapping from dad to mum?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"No! Not at all. I just don't know whether I want to be a doctor."  
  
"You can be a surgeon." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"I don't picture myself as a surgeon either. I think I want to be an investigator!" Rachel said. "This whole thing with my mom.it made me realize that saving people isn't all there is. There's also the investigation, so you can tell the people who are left behind what happened."  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Or not, yes. I think I want to become a Catherine.."  
  
"Are you sure, Rach? You pretty much hated this woman."  
  
"I appreciate what she has done."  
  
"I guess you don't have to drop out than."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Elizabeth started smiling.  
  
"You need medicine to be a crime scene investigator, sweetie. Don't you think it would be easy to know what a coroner is talking about when he tells you what the person has died of?"  
  
"Are you sure you need medicine to be an investigator?"  
  
"Yes, 100%. Willows and I went to medical school together. She moved to the US after the 2nd year, so I never saw her afterwards. She told me from the beginning she wanted to be a crime scene investigator."  
  
"You never told me." Rachel said, stunned.  
  
"Not such a big deal." Elizabeth said. "But if it keeps you from dropping out.."  
  
"I guess it does. Did you always know you wanted to become a surgeon?"  
  
"I went to medical school to bug my mom. My daddy was a surgeon too; I guess following him was the right thing to do. I haven't even considered doing something else. Talking about determined, huh?"  
  
"Determined alright." Rachel smiled. "Shall we continue this meeting upstairs? I want to lay down."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Elizabeth turned off the lights and locked the doors. Rachel went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As said, the two met in bed. Rachel was almost sleeping when Elizabeth came in.  
  
"Hey, you!" Elizabeth yelled. "Don't you dare sleeping!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired." Rachel replied.  
  
"Where were we?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"We'd finished my subject. Do you want to talk about something? Otherwise I'll just ask about the past."  
  
"No, I don't have anything I want to talk about. Go ahead. Ask."  
  
"Alright. You knew my dad about 2 years before you guys started dating, did you like him already the first time you 2 met?"  
  
"To be honest; no. I dated Peter Benton before I started dating Mark, your dad and Peter are totally different. From all the boyfriends I had, not one had been like your dad. Not one came even close. And I've had lots. I don't know when exactly I fell for you dad, but I know that I didn't want to let him go after I had him. I still miss him sometimes. But no, I wasn't attracted to him at all when I first met him."  
  
"Dad was to you. You knew that?"  
  
"No." Elizabeth said. "We never talked about it."  
  
"I did. When I first heard about you, he told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That he was so glad he finally got you."  
  
"Did he really?"  
  
"Yes. I think I still have the letter he wrote to me." Rachel said. "I'll find it for you first thing tomorrow, okay? I'm too tired now."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Night." Rachel replied.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe what Rachel had just told her. Sometimes, not very often, Rachel would tell something that meant a lot to Elizabeth. Rachel doesn't even realise that small things, can mean so much to others. Elizabeth loved her for that. She decided to get a good night rest, because she had to work early the next day. 


	3. Milk

*Flashback*  
  
Rachel had decided to go back to the Crime Lab, where Catherine Willows worked. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and car keys and drove Rachel back to the Crime Lab. When they arrived Rachel got out of the car, but Elizabeth stayed seated. Rachel knocked on the window and Elizabeth opened it.  
  
"Will you please come with me?" Rachel asked as she stuck her head inside the car. "Please?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Okay."  
  
Elizabeth grabbed Rachel's hand and told her that everything would be okay.  
  
She could see that Rachel was worried.  
  
"What are you worried about, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the building.  
  
"All these questions. They'll ask me all this stuff, and I don't think I'll have an answer to all of them."  
  
"Answer when you can, okay?" Elizabeth said. "I think this is were we should be."  
  
Rachel saw Catherine at the end of the hall.  
  
"Elizabeth, doesn't she recognize you? I mean, last time we were here, she didn't mention anything about knowing you!"  
  
"I think she does know who I am, but I gave her some reasons for not wanting to know me anymore, I guess."  
  
"What? Why? Did you steal her boyfriend or something?" Rachel laughed.  
  
"Not exactly." Elizabeth blushed.  
  
"It has something to do with it, doesn't it? Come on, Elizabeth! What is it?"  
  
Catherine started to walk towards them.  
  
"Tell me, quick!" Rachel said.  
  
Catherine came even closer.  
  
"I made a pass at her." Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?!" Rachel laughed surprised. "You.you aren't gay! Is she?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Catherine was only a few steps away.  
  
"I'll tell you about it, Rach. Not now."  
  
"Rachel, I'm glad to see you. Thank you for coming back."  
  
"Elizabeth talked me into it."  
  
"Shall we continue?" Catherine quickly said, to avoid the subject "Elizabeth". "Come on in." Catherine opened the door and Rachel entered Catherine's "office". Elizabeth didn't get a chance to enter, because Catherine slammed the door behind her.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Elizabeth was happy when Rachel was talking to her about everything. They had a great relationship and she liked remembering that often. Their start wasn't that good. Rachel had come to visit Mark and her; Mark had to coach Carol, a good friend. Carol was about to have her babies. Elizabeth was left behind with Rachel and Mark's dad, David. Rachel was giving Elizabeth a hard time. The 3 of them ended up in the hospital after David offered to get Rachel some napkins for his menstruating granddaughter, he'd slipped and needed stitches. Rachel was upset and wanted to go home.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "God, yes." She said to herself. "Lousy!"  
  
"What is lousy?" Rachel asked, who had just picked up Ella from school. Elizabeth didn't get time to answer because Ella came running in.  
  
"Hi, mommy!" Ella said tired.  
  
"How was school?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Fun. » Ella replied. « I'm going outside, mommy."  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth said to her 7 year old daughter. "Be careful, El!"  
  
"What was so lousy?" Rachel wondered.  
  
"The day we first met." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, right.. It was terrible wasn't it?" Rachel laughed. "Why did I have to start my first period at that moment?"  
  
"I don't know." Elizabeth smiled. "Well, our start might not have been good, but we do have a good relationship now, don't we?"  
  
"Good? Great!" Rachel hugged Elizabeth. "You are a piece of work, you know that Elizabeth?" Rachel walked towards the fridge to get herself a drink.  
  
"You want some?" Rachel lifted up the pack of milk.  
  
"No thanks!" Elizabeth said. "But Rach, do me a favor. Empty the carton and throw it in the bin. Don't put an almost empty milk carton back in the fridge. Your dad always used to do that too.it's so annoying."  
  
"Dad used to do that too?" Rachel proudly said.  
  
"Oh, don't be proud of it.." Elizabeth laughed. "He used to do it too. One day I got really pissed and threatened to move out."  
  
"Did you?" Rachel asked and she lifted the carton to her mouth.  
  
"Don't do that!" Elizabeth hit the carton out of Rachel's hand. "It's disgusting! Another thing your dad passed on to you; feel free to drink out of a milk carton, whatever you do, don't use a glass!"  
  
There was milk all over the kitchen, Elizabeth smashed really hard. When she saw what she'd done she softly said: "Shit..Sorry." They both laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't drink out of the carton!" Elizabeth smiled and they cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, did you leave?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I left. Your dad made up at the end of the day by taking me to a whole new place where he asked me to marry him."  
  
"That's cute." Rachel smiled "My dad was cute, wasn't he?"  
  
"He was cute and I loved him for doing stuff like that Mark and I had lots of fun."  
  
"Ella looks like him." Rachel said. "When she got out of the school and she walked towards me..I realize how much she looks like dad. She walks the same, has the same smile. She's beautiful, Elizabeth. I want my kids to look like her."  
  
"I see lots of Mark in her too." Elizabeth said. "Look at her."  
  
Elizabeth pointed at Ella who was playing outside.  
  
"She's growing up so fast." Rachel replied. "I remember Ella being a little girl. I almost killed her."  
  
"Don't, Rach." Elizabeth said "Don't do this again. We've discussed the subject so many times. She's fine. It was an accident. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, sorry." Rachel felt sorry for mentioning. She and Elizabeth didn't like talking about the accident that happened when Ella was a baby. Rachel almost killed Ella and Elizabeth was very angry. "I'm going outside."  
  
"Have fun, and you be careful too!"  
  
"I will." Rachel smiled.  
  
Elizabeth watched Rachel and Ella play with the ball outside. She didn't even want to think about what might have happened, what her life would look like if Ella hadn't made it. She preferred not to live in the past, but look forward to the things that would come. 


	4. Ella

* Flashback *  
  
"Is it true?" Rachel started as soon as she'd entered Catherine's office.  
  
"What?" Catherine wondered.  
  
"Well.Elizabeth told me something. I don't really believe it. I don't see why Elizabeth would be lying either. I'd just like to hear from you."  
  
"Elizabeth? She told you something about me?" Catherine said, pretending she didn't have a clue of what Rachel was talking about.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. Let's get on with our examination."  
  
"No! I first want to hear." Rachel laughed. "Elizabeth was right, wasn't she? You don't want to know her anymore!"  
  
"Is that what she said?" Catherine started blushing, not obvious, but Rachel could see it.  
  
"Yes." Rachel smiled. "So you do know her?"  
  
"Yes." Catherine replied. "We kissed once or twice, not such a big deal. I liked her, she liked me."  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth didn't get that far. She just mentioned she made a pass at you." Rachel's smile got bigger. "I can't imagine the two of you together, it sounds okay though."  
  
"Can we continue now?" Catherine asked once more.  
  
"Sure." Rachel replied. « Let's continue. »  
  
Elizabeth was sitting outside the office and had just gotten herself a coffee, when Rachel and Catherine were finished.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Rachel." Catherine said.  
  
"You're welcome." Rachel said. "Would you like to come over for diner sometime, so you can give me the last details on the case?"  
  
"I don't think that would be such a great idea." Catherine's eyes slowly turned towards Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth who had been watching and hearing the two, was tired of Catherine's behaviour and decided to say something.  
  
"Don't you worry about me, I won't ever make a pass at you again." Elizabeth said and she walked away. She reached the end of the hall and yelled that she'd be inside the car.  
  
"You heard her. It's fine. Please?" Rachel begged.  
  
"Alright." Catherine said. "I'll call you when we have some news, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Rachel said satisfied.  
  
She slowly walked back to the car and said to herself: "You can do it, Rachel. Diner is a great start." She smiled and she happily sat down next to Elizabeth, who didn't have a clue of what Rachel was up to..  
  
* end flashback *  
  
"When will you be home?" Rachel asked as Elizabeth put on her coat.  
  
"Not until tomorrow, I have a nightshift." Elizabeth replied sad. "Could you make sure Ella takes a bath tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Rachel said. "Not a problem."  
  
Elizabeth left. She knew she'd be covering the ER today. She wasn't too fond of that, she always thought of it as a busy, crowded, smelly place, where Mark used to work. A place Mark devoted his life too; she never got that.  
  
Things had gotten different on the surgical floor since Romano left. Elizabeth had become head of surgery and had gotten much more responsibility by becoming head of surgery. Romano wasn't capable of watching his colleagues perform surgery. He told Elizabeth he felt like he was dying inside, because he couldn't operate anymore. Romano had had an accident and lost his arm. He didn't want it amputated at first, but later when it caught fire, he wanted an amputation. After that it got reattached again. But it never functioned anymore, so he couldn't operate. He left county and moved away to a foreign country.  
  
"Ella, will you please take a bath now?" Rachel said after the tv-show Ella was watching had finished.  
  
"I hate it when mom has a nightshift." Ella said.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because she's gone at night."  
  
"I'm here." Rachel said. "There's some advantages too. First, Elizabeth will be home during the day and at night we sleep so we don't miss her that much. Second, when she has a nightshift you don't have to go to bed early."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"There's only one disadvantage." Rachel said.  
  
"What?" Ella asked.  
  
"I do whatever your mother tells me to do and she told me to make sure you'd take a bath tonight."  
  
"Alright, alright!" Ella said. "I'm gone already."  
  
Rachel smiled. Ella was only 7, but she understood everything. She looked like her father, but acted like her mother. She'd inherited genes from both sides and that was probably the reason why she's such a smart girl. Ella looked adorable. She had her mother's curls and her father's blondish hair. Her father's blue eyes, mother's smile and an adorable little nose which Rachel couldn't place. Her fathers nose was different, so was Elizabeth's. Ella's nose looked more like hers. Ella was also pretty stubborn, another gene she'd inherited from Elizabeth. Rachel loved her little sister and she hoped her future kids would look like Ella. "Raaaachel! Raaaaaaach!" Ella yelled from upstairs.  
  
Rachel walked to the stairs and asked what was wrong. Ella wanted Rachel to come upstairs. Rachel walked the stairs and went to the bathroom. Ella had gotten out of the tub already and held a towel in her hand.  
  
"Will you wipe me?" Ella asked.  
  
"Okay." Rachel said. Ella often asked Rachel to wipe her, because Rachel always told stories about Mark. Rachel didn't say anything, just to see what Ella would do.  
  
"Are you sad?" Ella asked as Rachel kept quiet.  
  
"No, why?" Rachel smiled.  
  
"You're so quiet." Ella said. "Won't you tell me about daddy?"  
  
"What do you want to hear?" Rachel wondered.  
  
"Anything." Ella replied.  
  
"Anything.alright." Rachel said and thought. She didn't know what to tell about Mark. "You're giving me a hard time, El. Oh, I know something. You look like your daddy."  
  
"I've heard that so many times! I want to hear something different." Ella said.  
  
"I don't know what to tell, El. You ask your mother to tell you something, tomorrow. Okay? Maybe she has some stories you've never heard."  
  
"What story?" Ella curiously asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Rachel said. "I haven't spend a lot of time together with Elizabeth and dad. Turn around." Ella turned around and Rachel started to wipe Ella's back. "I was living in St. Louis, when Elizabeth and dad started to live together. Dad died a few months after I'd moved here."  
  
Rachel turned Ella around. "All done."  
  
"Rachel, do you miss him?"  
  
"Sometimes." Rachel said. "Especially on my birthdays or holidays."  
  
"Why?" Ella asked.  
  
"Those were the only days he'd be home. He'd always take a day off on my birthday and he wasn't on call either those days. He worked a lot, El." Rachel said.  
  
"Now get dressed you, monkey!" Rachel teased and Ella run to her bedroom. 


	5. Dinner

**Flashback **  
  
Catherine nervously rang the doorbell. She was going to have diner with Elizabeth and Rachel. Ella opened the door.  
  
"Hi." Ella said. "Are you Catherine?"  
  
"Yes." Catherine replied and smiled. "I am Catherine. And you?"  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Ella politely asked.  
  
"Sure." Catherine said and she entered the house. Ella told Catherine where the living room was and she went to the toilet. Catherine quietly entered the living room, where Rachel was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Catherine." Rachel said. Catherine greeted back and asked Rachel who just opened the door for her.  
  
"That was Ella. She's Elizabeth's daughter, my half-sister." Rachel replied.  
  
"How old is she?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm 7." Ella said, who'd just entered the living room and overheard the conversation Rachel and Catherine had been having. It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Catherine asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen, preparing diner." Rachel said.  
  
"She cooks?" Catherine asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Rachel said.  
  
"Do you have kids?" Ella interrupted the conversation.  
  
"I have a daughter." Catherine answered.  
  
"How old is she?" Ella and Rachel asked at the same time. Catherine laughed.  
  
"She's about your age. She's 8."  
  
Rachel thought her plan couldn't work, because Catherine had a kid. She had to find out whether she was married.  
  
"And..are you married?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, god no. He was a jerk, I'm happily divorced." Catherine said.  
  
Rachel left and told Catherine she'd check on Elizabeth.  
  
"So, are you eating with us?" Catherine asked Ella.  
  
"No, I'm going to eat with Susie." Ella replied. "What's your daughter's name?"  
  
"Lindsey. Who's Susie?" Catherine curiously asked.  
  
"She's my friend." Ella replied.  
  
"Raaaaach!" Ella ran across the livingroom and kept yelling Rachel. Finally Rachel stuck her head around the corner and asked what was wrong. Ella wanted to go to Susie.  
  
"Please?" Ella said.  
  
"In a minute, Ella." Rachel replied. Ella kept running and yelling.  
  
"Stop it! Or we won't go." Rachel yelled. Ella continued, she knew Rachel would still go, no matter what. Elizabeth, who was standing in the kitchen a few steps away from Rachel, was irritated by the fact that Ella continued.  
  
"Ella Corday! You stop it!!" Elizabeth yelled without showing her face. Ella stopped yelling, but kept running. "You won't be going!" Elizabeth yelled. Ella finally stopped and behaved herself.  
  
"I don't think she can wait any longer. Catherine probably can't either." Rachel said to Elizabeth and she smiled. "We'll be back in the evening, okay? Susan and I will enjoy ourselves, so will Ella and Susie. You have fun. Remember what I told you." Rachel said.  
  
"No, Rachel." Elizabeth laughed. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sure she still likes you." Rachel said.  
  
"You just said she'd been married."  
  
"You were married too. You still like her." Rachel said.  
  
"We'll see. Now, you. Get out of here!" Elizabeth said and she pushed Rachel away. Rachel walked towards the living room.  
  
"You look great." Rachel smiled and walked into the living room. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"El, let's go!" Rachel said. She told Catherine she'd be going to a friend of hers and Elizabeth.  
  
"But Rach.I thought you'd be eating with us."  
  
"It's much cosier this way." Rachel smiled and closed the door behind her. Catherine was left behind alone, not knowing what to do or expect.  
  
** end flashback **  
  
Elizabeth and Rachel were settled on the couch. Elizabeth was reading a book and Rachel was staring at the television.  
  
"What's up, Rach?" Elizabeth asked. "You're so quiet."  
  
"It's nothing." Rachel replied.  
  
"Come on.What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You tell me everything.." Elizabeth sadly said. "Don't you?"  
  
"I guess. But not this." Rachel said.  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth replied and concentrated on her book again.  
  
"You never give in this quickly." Rachel said.  
  
"I guess, it's something you really can't tell me." Elizabeth said. "Or can you?"  
  
"I don't know. It's difficult. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe I can help you, if you tell me."  
  
"Maybe." Rachel said. "Don't be.mad, okay?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Rachel said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I feel different. I'm gonna take a pregnancy test soon."  
  
"Who's the father?" Elizabeth asked. "It isn't this Warrick guy, is it?"  
  
"No, god no." Rachel said. "It's.Nick."  
  
"Stokes?" Elizabeth asked and Rachel nodded. "Well, I was close. It could as well have been Warrick."  
  
"Well, it isn't him. It's Nick. Keep your mouth shut, okay? If Catherine finds out, she'll tell him."  
  
"Why would I tell Catherine?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?" Elizabeth asked. "Because we are friends?" Rachel nodded again. "You are a silly girl." Elizabeth went upstairs and came back with a pregnancy test.  
  
"Here, take it. I won't need it any time soon."  
  
"Why do you have one?"  
  
"It's a very old one. I think it's more than 5 years old." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"It wasn't for Ella." Rachel said. "Why did you have it?"  
  
"I thought I was pregnant. I bought it just after your dad died. There was a possibility I was pregnant, I mean, he was sick but not thát sick."  
  
"But you weren't?"  
  
"A few days before I wanted to actually take the test, I had my period." Elizabeth said. "I wasn't happy about that."  
  
"You'd rather have been pregnant?"  
  
"I guess I wanted to keep your dad with me. I now see another baby wouldn't have done it, but I felt that I'd still have Mark with me, inside me. But there was no such luck."  
  
"Thank you for telling, Elizabeth." Rachel smiled. "I could really use that."  
  
"Take the test when you're ready, okay?"  
  
"I will." Rachel said and she put her head on Elizabeth lap. Elizabeth started reading her book again. Rachel slowly fell asleep.


	6. Dating

*****  Flashback *****

"Where are Rachel and Ella going?" Catherine asked loudly so Elizabeth who was still in the kitchen, could hear it. Elizabeth didn't reply. Catherine got out of the chair she was sitting in and started to explore the house. 

"Nice house." Catherine said, she turned around and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Need help?" she asked. 

"No, I'll be fine." Elizabeth said. Catherine smiled and sat down at the table. "Don't expect too much of it." Elizabeth said as she entered the livingroom with two plates full of food.

"Of you or the dinner?" Catherine said. "You look amazing."

"Both." Elizabeth laughed and sat down. 

"It looks great, Lizzie." Catherine said. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

"I'll have wine, please." Catherine said and Elizabeth went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine.

"Red, right?" she said as she came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"You remember." Catherine smiled. 

"Cath, I couldn't forget." The girls laughed. 

"Nope, I couldn't either, Lizzie." Catherine said. "Is it alright if I call you Lizzie?"

"I prefer Elizabeth." She said, "But if you insist……"

"No, don't bother, Elizabeth will do." Catherine said. 

"Can I call you Cath?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I prefer Catherine, but if you insist….." Catherine smiled. "Just kidding, Cath is fine. I don't mind."

Both of them started eating. 

"Rachel told me you have a daughter too." Elizabeth tried to start a conversation.

"I do, actually. Yes. Her name is Lindsey and she's 8." 

"Well, you've met mine. Ella is 7, but knowing her, she's probably told you that already."

"She did." Catherine said. "Are you divorced? I mean…I don't see much that could belong to a man in this house."

"Mark died about 5 years ago." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry." Catherine said.

"What about you?" 

"Long story…." Catherine said. "To make it short; he was an asshole, we divorced and he got killed."

"Got killed?"

"He wasn't very popular. Lots of enemies. He once took Lindsey with him, she wanted to be with him, don't get me wrong. He picked up a hooker/slut/bimbo, whatever you want to call her and got shot. Lindsey was still in the car, but she heard it. This hooker drove herself, Eddie and Lindsey into a river. Lindsey called me and I had to go find her. I was in time and managed to save her, but Eddie was dead already."

"Wow, that's a story." Elizabeth said. "Does Lindsey have problems or nightmares or anything?"

"Not a thing, that's so strange. Because I often dream about what could have happened."

"I can imagine." 

"What about……" 

"Mark?"

"I couldn't remember his name."

"He had a brain tumour." Elizabeth said. "The day I discovered I was pregnant with Ella, he found out about his tumour. On New year's eve we went to New York, Mark had surgery there and his tumour was removed. But a year later it came back and he started chemo again. A few weeks before he died he told me he wanted to quit with the chemo and he took Rachel to Hawaii, the two of them had some problems. He had a seizure there and Rachel called me. I took Ella with me to Hawaii and Mark told me he didn't want to go home. He died in Hawaii a few days after I had arrived." Elizabeth said. "Ella doesn't remember him."

"Rachel is Mark's daughter than?" 

"Yes, what did you think?" Elizabeth said. "You know I'm not her mother."

"No, that wasn't very clear to me." 

"Want some icecream? Or haven't you finished yet?"

"I'd love to have some icecream."

"Great, I'll go get us some. 

Catherine remembered what a great time she and Elizabeth had had in the past. The two of them could really talk and discuss problems, Elizabeth was one of the greatest party-animals Catherine had ever met and she was very beautiful. Elizabeth entered the livingroom with the icecream and saw Catherine dreaming. 

"Hey!" she said and she gave Catherine a little push. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." She said and she saw Elizabeth started to blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"Who says I'm nervous? I'd like to know what you were thinking about." 

"Okay. I was thinking about what a great couple we used to make. We could talk about anything and we loved going crazy at parties." Catherine said.

"And?" Elizabeth said. "That wasn't all, come on."

"That's it." 

"Willows, I can see it in your eyes. That wasn't all. Now, tell me."

"Alright, alright. I remembered how beautiful you were."

"Were?" Elizabeth said. 

"Are. Do you remember the night we just looked at each other?"

"Ah, I remember that one. You wanted to touch me, but I wouldn't let you. That was funny." Elizabeth laughed.

"No it wasn't funny." Catherine said. "I can fall in love with you all over again, remembering all these things……When will the girls be home, by the way?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. This was what she was hoping for. The day she saw Catherine again, for the first time in many years, she knew what love was again. She hadn't felt it for a long time, not since Mark had died. 'Shit' she thought. 'Make a good move, Elizabeth.'

"I think they won't be home till tomorrow. Ella will stay over at Susan's and I think Rachel will be going to her boyfriend."

"Oh, okay." Catherine said and she felt sorry about what she'd just said. Elizabeth probably wanted her out of the house as quickly as possible now. Elizabeth wasn't waiting for her.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Elizabeth said. 

"Yeah, I got to be going." 

"Really? That's a shame." Elizabeth said and she started smiling a few seconds later.

"What are you smiling about?" Catherine asked.

"Hospital. Me. You. Shower." Elizabeth laughed. 

"Oh god, yes. The first time we took a shower together."

"Well, not the first time. Everybody showers in the hospital, together."

"You know what I mean, Liz." Catherine said. 

"Yes, I do. I was just joking." Elizabeth said. Nervously Catherine walked away. 

"I'm going now, Elizabeth."

"I'll walk you out." Elizabeth said and she walked Catherine to the door. "Do you want another wine or something? My shower can wait."

"No thanks." Catherine said. "Well, I had a great time tonight." Catherine said as they approached the door. 

"Me too, thanks for you company." Elizabeth said, she wanted to kiss Catherine but didn't want to take the first step. She'd invite Catherine over, now it was her turn. 

"Sure, no problem." Catherine said. Elizabeth opened the opened the door and Catherine stepped outside. 

"Thanks, Elizabeth." Catherine said and she hugged her. "Bye." Catherine walked to her car. Elizabeth went inside again, she took off her dress and walked upstairs. She had just undressed herself when the doorbell rang. 'Rachel' Elizabeth thought. 'Towel. I need a towel' She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She walked downstairs and opened the door. 

"Rach, you have a key, why…." Elizabeth stopped. "Catherine." 

"I forgot something." 

"Oh, alright. Come on in and help yourself." Elizabeth turned around and wanted to go upstairs again.

Catherine grabbed her arm. 

"I forgot to kiss you." She said. Elizabeth smiled. 

"Yes, you did." She said, "Take off your clothes, we're going to have a shower." 

Elizabeth waited for Catherine on the stairs. "You can take them off upstairs, just take of you shoes there." Catherine was getting nervous, so was Elizabeth. It had been a long time for both of them.

"Okay." Catherine said and she followed Elizabeth. 

"Here we are." Elizabeth said and she showed Catherine the bathroom

"It's huge!" Catherine laughed. "You have a bath, too!"

"Don't you?"

"No, we just have a shower."

"We can take a bath too, if you like."

"I'd love to take a bath."

"Also with me?"

"Especially with you." Catherine took of her jeans and top. 

"Sorry." Elizabeth said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Don't be ridiculous." Catherine said and she took of her underwear. 

"You're quick." Elizabeth said. "It'll take another 5 minutes to fill the bath."

"Come here." Catherine said. Elizabeth slowly walked towards her. She stopped a few inches away from Catherine. Catherine wanted Elizabeth to sit with her. She took Elizabeth's hand and she touched it gently. Elizabeth slowly moved forward again. "Sit down." Catherine said. Finally Elizabeth took the last step and sat down next to Catherine. She was shaking.

"Are you cold?" Catherine asked.

"No." Elizabeth said. "Nervous." Catherine took her hand again and kissed it. 

"You'll be alright." She said. "This DOES take a long time." She said looking at the bath which wasn't even half filled. She started feeling rather uncomfortable, sitting on the bath, naked with a nervous Elizabeth next to her. Elizabeth saw she wasn't feeling comfortable. 

"You can go in already if you want." Elizabeth said. "I'll join you."

Catherine stepped in the bath. "It's hot."

"I know, but I like that. Especially for the bubbles."

"A bubblebath?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth turned around and took off her towel. She didn't move for a few seconds.

"Shy?" Catherine smiled. 

"I guess so. It's….well, it's been a while for me."

"Same here, come on in." Elizabeth turned around and joined Catherine in the bath. 

"You're still as beautiful as I remember you." Catherine said. Elizabeth smiled a little bit and looked down. "What's up, Lizzie?"

"It's nothing. Really. Don't worry." Elizabeth said and she moved closer to Catherine. 

"Can I finally kiss you?" she asked. 

"Alright." Elizabeth reply and moved even closer. Catherine gave her a long passionate kiss. 

"You still kiss the same." Elizabeth said. "Could you move to the back of the bath, so we can lay down?"

"No problem." Catherine moved over and Elizabeth laid down, with her head on Catherine chest. A few minutes later she turned herself around and kissed Catherine again. "I can't wait no more, Cath." She said and looked Catherine in the eye. 

"Neither can I." Catherine said. "You want to go out and find the bedroom?"

"No. I want to make love here." Elizabeth said and she kissed Catherine again. 

***** End Flashback *****


	7. Pregnant

**flashback**

The next morning Elizabeth awoke early. She saw Catherine was still asleep and she thought about the night they'd had. She thought it was great, but still it wasn't perfect. Whenever she was with Mark it was perfect. It wasn't the first time she'd been with a woman, but she knew this definately was the last time. She wasn't gay, she was straight. Yesterday was a mistake and she hoped Catherine felt that way too. She wasn't that sure though, but she believed Catherine was more straight too.

Catherine turned around and opened her eyes.

"Goodmorning." Elizabeth said and she put on her robe. "I'm going downstairs to make some breakfast."

"Sure." Catherine said. "I'm just gonna get dressed and I'll see you in a minute." Shit, she thought. What did we do last night? Catherine got dressed and headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen quietly and saw Elizabeth making some toast.

"Hey, listen." Catherine said. "We need to talk." Elizabeth turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I think we need to talk too."

Elizabeth expressed her feelings about the night before and so did Catherine. They both agreed that they'd made a mistake.

"I did like it though." Elizabeth said. "But it's just not my thing, anymore. Medschool was a long time ago."

"Same here, I liked it too, but I feel i'm getting too old for this." Catherine smiled. "Can we be friends? I like us to be friends."

"Yeah, a normal relationship would be fine, but I don't want to hear anything about the case you're dealing with right now. I don't think I can handle that. Rachel is like a daughter to me, okay?"

"Sure, and I don't want to hear about your inflammations and surgeries, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said and she laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower, Ella will be home soon."

"I think I'm gonna hit the road." Catherine said. "I'll call you."

Elizabeth nodded and went upstairs. Catherine walked to the frontdoor and closed the door behind her.

**end flashback**

Elizabeth was sitting outside in the sun, Ella was running around in the garden and Rachel was laying in the grass. Ella stopped running and sat herself next to Rachel.

"Rach?" Ella asked.

"Ella?" Rachel replied.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Having a baby?"

"No, I'm not scared. I like having a baby."

"It's not very visible yet."

"That's true, but I'm only 10 weeks pregnant yet." Ella rolled over on her back and she was in the same position Rachel was in now. She was quiet for 10 seconds and then she started again.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, Ella...I don't know yet." Rachel said.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. But I don't mind."

"Have you thought of some names yet?"

"No."

Elizabeth heard the conversation between Ella and Rachel and she got up.

"Ella, stop it." Elizabeth said and she sat down on the grass next to the girls.

"Stop what?" Ella asked surprised.

"Questioning Rachel." Elizabeth laughed. "She'll be pregnant for another 6 months and you have all the time to ask her questions, but not all at once. Okay?"

"Okay." Ella said and she started jumping and running around again.

"Sorry..." Elizabeth whispered to Rachel.

"About what?"

"Telling Ella you are pregnant, I shouldn't have told her yet."

"It's fine. I like it that she asks questions. But not all the time..." Rachel laughed and sat up. "You know what, Elizabeth? Sometimes I feel sad being pregnant."

"Why?"

"Dad would have been a granddad, do you realize that? And my mom would have been grandmother. It's so strange that moments like this make you think about them more."

"It's not strange, it's beautiful. I often wish your dad was still here, he would have loved being a granddaddy. He often told me how much he hated it that he wasn't around you all the time, he always said he wasn't a good dad for you."

"That's not true. I always loved it, when he was around and I hated it when he left. That doesn't mean he wasn't a good dad, does it?"

"No it doesn't." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a great mom, Rach."

"I hope so." Rachel said. "And I also hope Nick will be with me when the baby is here."

"Let him realise what's going on. It takes time for him to understand he's actually bonded himself to someone. Because, that is what he did. Right? If you weren't pregnant, he wouldn't have to think about all this commitments. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll be with you soon."

"I hope so." Rachel said and she hugged Elizabeth.


	8. Nick

**flashback**

Elizabeth had just taken a shower, when she heard something downstairs. She put on her robe again and checked to see what was going on downstairs.

"Moommy!" Ella yelled as she ran to Elizabeth.

"Ah it's you!" Elizabeth said as she kissed Ella. "Isn't Rachel home yet?"

"No, Susan dropped me off." Ella said. "Rachel wasn't there in time, and Susan really needed to get to work."

"Oh, that's strange." Elizabeth said. "I'll call Rachel in a minute. I'm gonna get dressed now." Elizabeth went upstairs and Ella followed her.

"I had lots of fun yesterday with Susie!"

"That's great, El." Elizabeth said as she took of her robe, took a thong and bra and put those on.

"Will I look like you, when i'm older, mommy?" Ella said.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Will I have breasts too?"

"Ofcourse you will." Elizabeth said as she buttoned her pants and went downstairs. "Come on, let's call Rachel."

Rachel just entered the frontdoor, as Ella en Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

"There you are!" Elizabeth said. "Ella was worried about you."

"Where were you, Rach?" Ella asked and she hugged Rachel.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that I wasn't there to pick you up. I overslept."

"Oh, that's okay." Ella said and she ran to the livingroom and turned on the tv.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth said. "You were at Tom's right?"

"Yeah, I slept there. It was just too lovely and I totally forgot the time."

"Don't make it happen again, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said. "Now you know about my night, I want to know about yours."

"Hahaha." Elizabeth laughed out loud. "I don't think I know everything about your night, yeah, it was lovely. Well, so was mine."

"Ah, come on!" Rachel said, "You are gonna tell me, right?"

"I'll tell you, but I want to know about yours first." Elizabeth laughed. Rachel told her all about the night she'd spent with her boyfriend Tom and Elizabeth told her all about her night with Catherine. Rachel listened carefully.

"So you both agreed that it was a mistake?" Rachel said. Elizabeth nodded. "That's a shame."

"But we'll still be friends, but without the sex and kissing part. We both felt we were getting to old for it. We were 22, when we first did this kind of things and I'd stopped with it way before I met you dad. But yesterday I just couldn't help it. I had to do it one more time, and it was the last time. I like men better."

"Alright than." Rachel said. "Now we are talking about Catherine...she called me. She said she had news about my mom."

"Oh, that's great. Are you supposed to meet her today?"

"No, she just wanted me to know, keep me posted on the case. I'll meet her next week."

"Alright!" Elizabeth said, "Will you be able to handle Ella right now? I've got a surgery to prepare at the hospital and I'd like to go now."

"Sure, no problem." Rachel said. "What time will you be back?"

"Later tonight, I hope to be home before midnight." Elizabeth took her jacket and bag and she waved at Ella. "Bye!" She closed the door behind her.

**end flashback**

"Hi." Elizabeth said. She'd opened the door and saw a good looking youngman standing in front of her. "You must be a friend of Rachel?"

"Yeah, Nick Stokes." He shaked hands with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Corday." Elizabeth said. "Come on in, I'll ge Rach for you."

Elizabeth walked upstairs and opened the door of Rachels bedroom. Rachel was still in bed.

"Rachel?" Elizabeth whispered. "Nick is here."

Rachel opened her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious! He's here!" Elizabeth smiled. "Shall I send him upstairs, so you can stay in bed?"

"Yeah,s ure. I don't feel good enough to get out yet."

Elizabeth went down the stairs and saw Ella talking to Nick. "Ella, stop it!" she said. "Nick, Rachel isn't feeling to well, so she wants to stay in bed."

"Oh.." Nick said, "I'll be..."

"Take the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." Nick said and he went to see Rachel. "Oh, Elizabeth. Do you know who I am?"

"Ofcourse I do." Elizabeth said. "I think it's good you came to see, Rachel. She was worried she had to raise this child by herself. Just talk to her, okay? I'm not saying you have to get married..." Elizabeth said.

"I get the point, that's why I am here. I need to hurry, I need to get to work in 30 minutes."

Nick came downstairs again and said goodbye to Elizabeth and Ella. A few minutes later Rachel was downstairs too. "He's chosen for us. He wants to try. We didn't get engaged or something! It's just that we have a relationship now."

"That's great, Rach." Elizabeth said and she hugged Rachel. "Wow, you are really starting to grow."

"Yeah, I know.'' Rachel smiled and she lifted up her shirt. "Look." Elizabeth looked at Rachel's face and her tummy. Rachel's tummy was just starting to grow, you could really see she was pregnant now. Elizabeth wiped away a tear.

"You're just growing up too fast." Elizabeth said, when she saw Rachel looking at her. "And I wish your dad could have seen this."


End file.
